Biometric identification is utilized in many circumstances. For example, security mechanisms often are based on, or include, use of a biometric component such as a fingerprint reader, an iris scanner, a voice recognition mechanism, an image analysis/facial detection mechanism, etc., that can be used to identify a particular user. For example, system access (e.g., login credentialing) might be conditioned on a biometric identification. In addition to security mechanisms, biometric identification is utilized to customize a system or device. For example, biometric identification might be used to properly identify a particular user and thereafter load the particular user's preferred device settings.